


Allura Has A Question

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Questions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: And it's for Shiro too.Oneshot/drabble





	Allura Has A Question

Shiro was so serious, Allura thought fondly as she watched him over his shoulder. He was working on something and paying complete attention to it. It was honestly pretty cute. He was honestly pretty cute. 

"Hey, I have a question."

He looked up, earnest, eyebrows furrowed just a little, to meet her eyes. "Yes, Princess?"

He always called Allura 'princess' too. It was her title, of course, but still. It was special with Shiro. 

So she leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

When she pulled away, his cheeks were in turn pink. Her eyes twinkled. 

"...was that good?"

That was her question...? Wow. That was all his brain could think. Wow. 

Shiro.exe has stopped working. 


End file.
